monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20190830211704/@comment-29393109-20190831233125
"buro at the time with elvira is imo stronger than zyla with fusion." Care to explain why? Oh wait, you can't! Because that's simply not true! Elvira hasn't been what she used to be for a while now, PER is more present in the metagame than mosquitoes are in summer (as someone who lives in arguably the most tropical country in the world, can confirm). Burotgor also doesn't have any AOEs, this leaves him susceptile to Koralle Brutalis (as well as other Taunt Traited Tanks and even Dunn Ra and Mephisto, but Koralle does it best). Meanwhile, the only counter I can think of for Madam Fusion that isn't outspeeding her and denying her (that's literally the best counter for every Monster in the game rofl) is by bringing a specific set of two Monsters: one Anticipation Monster and one Taunt/Mega Taunt Monster (alternatively, two Anticipation Monsters will work just fine). Elvira + Burrito is more counterable than VoltaiK's GF + VoltaiK if he was a wahmen and an actually competent Monster. "Also we have not said that who go on offence and defence, cause am quite sure fusions ai is also stupid, its the same as zyla." What? What the fuck did you even try to say in the part I italicized? ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT? Seriously Duolingo isn't very difficult to install, sure the Duolingo Owl might murder your family, but it's a small price to pay for salvation. "And the council not being like a dictatorship? you see, u need to have a lot of things to acttualy qualify for the council, and than it is still a tiny amount of peoples who got to decide what happens, not the majority, its like what we seen recently with certain monsters, peoples voted them to be at a rank but self claimed pros change the rank, like if we do that we should not even have a voting page up." Yeah, the Ranking Council has a lot of requirements, you wanna know why? Because WE DON'T WANT RETARDS WHO HAVE ZERO FUCKING CLUE ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT DECIDING THE RANKS OF MONSTERS! HOW DIFFICULT IS IT TO COMPREHEND THIS? Also, the reason why only a tiny amount of people will get to decide Ranks is because only a tiny amount of people aren't braindead on this wiki. Remember when Marihelson was being voted into S? I'm 105% sure you don't agree with that, it's stuff like that that's the reason for why we're creating a Ranking Council. "The neobukis skill is better than bandess by a lot, like serisouly a lot, it removes the negative effects than give immune to control to all allies..." You called Bandses' Skill useless, so is Neobuki's mediocre? Or average? "And saying bandess having competent Stats is honestly a joke, you called so many monster with better stats than bandess bad, and now here u say his stats it good, what a joke" You're the joke here, did you even read my comment? I said his Stats were COMPETENT, not GOOD. They're certainly not terrible, but they're certainly not great either. "Even though relics counter stamina drain, but he can only have 1 relics that give stamina.... only the silver mask that give stamina(forgot the name)" And yet again, you forget that ML is a TEAM GAME, BANDSES WILL HAVE ALLIES THAT CAN HAVE BETTER STAMINA RECOVERING RELICS THAN HIM. "And like u said ml is a team game with 3 monsters, so when it have 3 monster it will counter" Engrish at its finest, ladies and gentlemen. "But most importantly the thing i have mentioned so much times, its madame fusion who is good, she pair up so good with so many monsters, you can get outspeed but still deny the enemy, the thing is that it is fusion who is the nessasary one, not zyla" Yeah, and you clearly have no fucking clue how Madam Fusion was DESIGNED to BUFF EXTRA TURN SPAMMERS LIKE ZYLA! "you can change out zyla with any thunder/nature attacker" Yes, you can, but Zyla does it better than anyone else. "and i have a counter to ur team, llum with fusion, not a lot of peoples will run 3 team speed on zyla(do not try to bring the argument that u can change the runes, its the same as using a denier in the elvira buro team)" Neither Madam Fusion nor Llum are Anticipation Monsters or have the Taunt Trait/SC: Mega Taunt, at that point it becomes a contest of who is faster, but you can't call that a counter because it applies to each and every single Monster in the game, including Commons, outspeeding the enemy can and will be the difference between winning and losing a battle 99 times out of 100. And yes, I will bring up the argument about switching Runes, as RUNE SWAPPING exists, where you can swap out Runes for different Runes of the same level. And if you're telling me not to bring up the argument of switching runes, calling it the same as the Denier with Elvira + Buro argument, why do you constantly bring that argument up? "so the fusion with llum will go first, than they remove the postive effects and trait, and attack zyla to the point where llum can kill zyla, so zyla is no where as a top 10 attacker in the game" Okay so, you're telling me that Zyla isn't a Top 10 Attacker because she isn't invincible when paired up with Madam Fusion? You are so retarded. So Wyrmlad isn't a Top 5 Attacker because he isn't invincible, right? So Warmaster Ragnarok is garbage because he isn't invincible, right? Is your plan to make me lose as many brain cells as possible? Because it's working lmao. "and pls remove paired up with madame fusion, u can write that with every attacker in the game" Yes, I could, but Zyla does it best, as I've said literally a billion times. "am going to stop commenting on this comment. calling others which u do not even knows retard is not smart when u self is one, '''and peoples with even half a brain cell will never say zyla should get a ss+ tier in this meta, end of the story.'''" Do you realize how much of a hypocrite you sound? Calling me retarded and saying I have less than half a brain cell when you don't know me and then saying that it's retarded to call someone you don't know retarded. And based off of many comments of yours on this wiki, you do seem pretty retarded. Also, unlike yours, my English is actually understandable. So tell me, who's more retarded, you or me? You can say I have no life or that I must be fun at parties or whatever the fuck else you want to say, I don't really give a shit, firstly, yeah, I don't have a (social) life, don't really care and secondly, even if I was invited I wouldn't go to parties, I got other shit to do which (to me at least) is more fun. All you are is a delusional person who has no idea what the fuck you're talking about. End of story. Maybe for the prologue you should actually write in English and not some fucking indigenous language that went extinct in the 1500s when the European diseases ravaged the newly discovered American Continent and made a shit ton of tribes go extinct because of it.